Green Tea or Lemon Tea Who's Better
Who is better in green tea or lemon tea? These questions often persist in people's minds because, in today's time, every house starts with morning tea and tea, by removing our cold, fatigue and lethargy. Refreshes Tea tea has its own fun, everybody has their own different way of drinking tea. Any black tea, green tea, lemon tea, no basil tea, everyone has their own test. If you get healthy tea with morning-morning Exercise, then fat can be easily removed. Lemon Tea or Green Tea Who will be more helpful in reducing your weight Today we are going to know about this. One of the most popular ways of losing weight is to drink lemon tea or green tea. Where people think of green tea better than tea and coffee, many people throw a cold drink thirst with lemon in warm water and quench them. But in the morning, both of them use them to do weight loss. Now the question is, who is the one who works for both, ie Green Tea vs. Lemon Green Tea. Come, let's learn how both work and how it helps in removing obesity from our body. How to work green tea? Green tea (green tea) increases the body's metabolism and does not allow fat in the body called "L-Theanine", which is present in it, amino acids. Increasing metabolism does not increase body weight (Weight Loss from Green Tea). This amino acid calms our nervous system and reduces stress due to stomach-related hormones such as cortisol. This green tea contains elements called polyphenols that help eliminate body fat. Some scientists believe that it is helpful in reducing fat without doing this exercise. It keeps diabetes in control and also removes the problem of high blood pressure. The right way to drink green tea Drink more than one hour before drinking green tea is more beneficial. * Three or more cups of green tea should not be drunk in one day. * or milk should not be mixed in green; instead, it can place lemons, honey, basil leaves or ginger, etc. * Green tea should not be taken immediately after eating. * Drinking green tea while sleeping at night means weighing rapidly. How to work lemon tea? Lemon tea is much less calorie than ordinary tea or cold drink. If honey is mixed in sugar instead, its effect is doubled. Lemon contains vitamin C which exits dirt with blood. Drinking freshness prevents it from drinking. Hajima is also better than drinking lemon green tea. Lemon contains Potassium which accelerates our metabolism and digestive tract. Vitamin C also helps in losing weight. Who is more beneficial to both Green Tea or Lemon Tea? Elements present in green tea such as "L-Theanine" and polyphenols make it more beneficial to lose weight. However, this reduces the weight only when proper exercise and diet are followed. Lemon tea also has the weight loss properties and it is equally beneficial. It is also worth noting that drinking an excessive amount of green tea can lead to several types of losses. This means that green tea or lemon tea is beneficial for health only if they are taken correctly.